


Connection

by fanfoolishness (LoonyLupin), LoonyLupin



Series: The Outer Rim [17]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s02e05 The Jedi, Family Feels, Gen, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLupin/pseuds/fanfoolishness, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLupin/pseuds/LoonyLupin
Summary: Ahsoka and Grogu communicate through the Force, and she learns what is most important to the Child.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda, Grogu | Baby Yoda & Ahsoka Tano
Series: The Outer Rim [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055645
Comments: 16
Kudos: 203





	Connection

Grogu doesn’t think in words, exactly. He thinks in flashes, in pictures, in feelings. Some parts of his memory lie in shadow and fear, dark and cold, threat and anger.

But other things shine bright, bright, bright. Ahsoka sees them glimmer, memories of time in the Jedi training temple, children playing in the sunlight, friendly faces on many worlds.

And brightest of all, the man in beskar. Ahsoka smiles at the child, letting him feel her curiosity. Encouraged, his connection to her strengthens, and the Mandalorian shines between them through the Force. Grogu shows her warm soup, a comfortable bed, a stern voice softening into gentle laughter. She senses flashes of danger — fire, water, battle — but they dim in comparison to feeling the wind in his ears, strong arms holding him safe; he shares with her bedtime stories, the taste of cookies, falling asleep with his cheek against a soft gray cloak. The child looks calm, but Ahsoka feels _happy safe proud warm_ radiating from him like a beacon.

Grogu doesn’t think in words, exactly. But Ahsoka sees the Mandalorian through his eyes, and the man in silver beskar is bright, bright, bright. 


End file.
